My Rosie
by Ishiba
Summary: A quick one-shot about Rosalie and Emmett's downtime activities. Not too graphic and just a bit sweet.


My back slammed into the wall, knocking several photos down and even shaking loose more than a bit of drywall. My Rosie was taking control, which was always fun, and as we both attemped to undress each other while staying interlocked in a deep kiss, I couldn't help but stifle a laugh.

"What?" Rose asked in a whisper in between kisses as she unbottoned my shirt.

"Hmm?" I moaned innocently as I kissed roughly across my wife's jawline, making my way down her smooth granite neck, until finally sucking on the soft skin that covered the hollow of her throat.

"W-What were you.." she managed to struggle out between gasps, and although her sentence was cut short as she leaned her head back to allow me further access to her clavacle, I got the jist of her question.

"What was I laughing at?" I asked, finishing her question as I chuckled into her satin skin between kisses, not too gently making my way down to her upper chest. Overwhelmed now, Rose simply nodded weakly as I quickly and fairly roughly made the circuit from her collarbone to the deep V neck of her blouse and back.

"Well," I paused, sucking on her upper chest in a way that would hurt a weak human, "you always like to take control," I pulled back to look at the blonde goddess in front of me, _my _goddess, and growled the rest of my words, "but you always end up folding like one of Edward's spankerchiefs." I couldn't help the wide smile that stretched across my face as my hand moved from her back to the front of her blouse and, in one fluid motion, ripped it from her flawless body, leaving it in shreads on the floor as my own shirt slid off. For a moment I took in the glorious site of her ivory skin that showed proudly in the form of cleavage from under her bright pink bra. But the moment ended all too soon as Rose's amazing breasts we suddenly covered up by her crossed arms. Looking up to see what the hell was wrong, I quickly took stock of her expression. Uh oh.

From downstairs I could have sworn I heard someone laugh expectantly from the first floor, but I stored it away quickly, keeping that for future ass whooping purposes as I tried to navigate the minefield in front of me. One of Rose's perfectly arched eyebrows raised incredulously as she pursed her lips, a verbal onslaught bubbling under the surface. I must have offended her, I guess.

"You think?" Edward said quietly from further away now, the garage maybe? Either way the low snarl that rumbled in my chest was a sufficient enough to answer, but as Rosalie flitted away to the other side of the room, I decided to take one problem at a time. With her back to me, Rose stared out across the landscape, and with a heavy sigh I walked over to her at a normal, human pace, and wrapped my arms around her shoulder, as she left her own crossed.

"Sorry Rosie," I said as I gently placed my lips to her cheek before pulluing back so that they were at her ear, "I really can kill a moment, huh?"

"Emmett," she started, her eyes closed as she tried to keep the irritation out of her voice, unsuccessfully, "I don't want to hear it," she said, shrugging out of my arms and walking back around our bed to the other side of the room.

"Ahh, come on Rose," I said, bellyflopping onto the massive king-sized bed between us and balabbing into it so that it all came out muffled," can we nof do fhis?" She was silent for so long that I peeked out of the covers, risking an eye to the inevitable torrent of violence that was brewing under her facade. But rather than starting to yell, she simply glared at me, looking like she would rip my head off at the slightly movement. Seeing that, I couldn't help but laugh, lifting my head up to place my chin on my arms as I folded them on the bed. "Rosieee?" I said as a wide grin plastered itself onto my face.

"What?" She snapped, her eyes narrowing so that she looked almost as menacing as she did incredibly sexy.

"Do you have any idea how amazingly sexy you look when you're pissed off?" Her eyes popped wide at that, but she almost instantly narrowed them again, trying to be menacing again, but I could see that the worst was over. "I really am sorry Rose," I said again, this time being a lot more sincere, trying to keep the smile off of my face. Despite my nature I hated seeing anything but happiness on Rosalie's beautiful face. Which is why I was surprised when she laughed on short chuckle.

"Shut up." She said finally, uncrossing her arms as her tone, in spit of her harsh words, softened and she stalked over to the bed, swinging her hips in the process. I cocked my head deeply to the side as she reached down to gather up her shreaded blouse, giving me a peek up the short miniskirt she wore so that I could see the bright pink panties that matched her bra.

"Well well," I said, raising my eyebrows as I sat upright on our bed, getting as close as possible before reaching out for her perfect, pale skinned waist. But almost as abruptly as she had gotten back into the mood, she smacked my hands away with one of hers as she placed the shreads of the blouse on the pillowtop next to us.

"Wha-" I started before Rose's hand covered my mouth and she manuvered to sit on my knee. For a brief moment I noted how amazingly soft, yet somehow still firm, her ass was, but I snapped back instantly as I tried to figure out just what the hell she was doing as she grabbed my wrist and a shread of fabric. Suddenly an impossibly huge grin erupted on my face as a wave of realization hit me like a brick. She wanted to prove me wrong.

We both knew that could destroy the thin fabric with less than a flick of my wrist, but she must have known that I would give her the chance to prove me wrong. So I simply let her have control as she tied my wrists to the bedposts quickly, forcing me to lay back on the bed as she swung her leg over me and sat on my lower abs, straddling me with her knees. "Now," Rose said as she unhooked her bra and slid it off, "we'll see whose in control."


End file.
